Ruby Dragon
( )' | env=Temperate Highlands | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:4 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:10 | cr5=Challenge Rating:13 | cr6=Challenge Rating:15 | cr7=Challenge Rating:18 | cr8=Challenge Rating:20 | cr9=Challenge Rating:21 | cr10=Challenge Rating:23 | cr11=Challenge Rating:24 | cr12=Challenge Rating:26 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Fire, Life, and Death domains as Psionic Powers. Ruby Dragons have always concerned themselves with maintaining the harmony and prosperity of life, the task entrusted to them by Alexstrasza. They consider themselves the custodians and defenders of life, but they will not hesitate to kill a creature if its actions endanger the lives of others. Ruby Dragons understand the secrets of life, and in turn those of death, like few others do, and have been granted great power over both. They are capable of rejuvenating and draining life, as well as performing a form of necromancy, though only as a last resort, as they are not fond of doing so. The breath of Ruby Dragons can burn but also rejuvenate, and whenever a Ruby Dragon walks or breathes upon the soil, the earth is renewed. Ruby Dragons are utterly loyal to their goddess, Alexstrasza, who is treated with great respect by the Ruby Dragons and the other Gem Dragons. They are friendly to Humans, Elves, and their other traditional allies, and are typically the only Gem Dragons that mortals are likely to encounter, with the exception of the Druidic allies of the Emerald Dragons. Like all Dragons, they take their charges seriously and usually operate in secret, keeping tabs on important beings, organizations, and places. Ruby Dragons often employ humanoid races to gather information or do other related errands. Wyrmling Ruby Dragons are a brilliant red right from birth, and they retain this color throughout their lives, often causing them to be falsely identified as Red Dragons. Combat Ruby Dragons prefer to avoid conflict when possible, as they have a great respect for the gift of life. However, should they judge anyone as unworthy of that gift, they will not hesitate to destroy that individual. Ruby Dragons prefer to engage in aerial combat, incinerating their foes from afar with their breath weapon or spells. Should the Dragon be injured, it keeps itself alive with its spell-like abilities, fleeing from combat briefly to heal if necessary, before returning to lay down a swift revenge. Breath Weapon (Su): A Ruby Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a cone of fire and a cone of life energy. Every creature within the area of the life energy heals as if under the effects of both the Breath of Life and Restoration spells. Conduit of Life (Ex): Anytime a Ruby Dragon uses a class feature or racial ability to channel positive energy, it also heals a number of points of damage to itself equal to 2d10+1/caster level (up to a maximum of 10) as if under the effects of the Cleric Spell of the same name. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Ruby Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Close Wounds'' (Very Young or older), Hoard Life (Juvenile or older); 3/day—''Seed of Life'' (Adult or older), Righteous Glare (Ancient or older); 1/day— Undying Vigor of the Dragonlords (Old or older), Last Judgement (Great Wyrm). Skills: Appraise, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive are considered Class skills for Ruby Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons